


Safe in Your Arms

by Charmedforever9494



Series: Smoaking Canary Sweetness [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby James Quentin Lance, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Smoaking Canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP wakes up and sees that Person B fell asleep with their hands securely holding their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in Your Arms

It was three in the morning and all that could be heard in the house was a piercing cry. Baby James Quentin Lance was six weeks old and he was ready to be fed. Unfortunately his mothers were still not attending to him. He needed to up his screaming game.

 

“Sara go get your son. He’s hungry”

 

“He’s my son now? I’m pretty sure he has another mother...why don’t you get him. It’s your turn. I got him last time” the canary whined as she buried herself deeper into her pillow.

 

“My turn? Babe. I went through labor and gave you a baby boy. It’s gonna be your turn for a while now”.

 

“Right. Of course, sweetie. I’m on it” Sara sighed and gave her wife a kiss on the forehead before slowly leaving the room.

 

The former assassin grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and quickened her pace to get to her increasingly loud son. His cries seem to break through sound barriers.

 

“Hey there, baby boy!” Sara spoke in a newly found baby-voice. “I got you a yummy bottle...mmm!” She picked the whimpering baby up and into her arms. He settled as soon as she began to feed him his bottle.

 

A few minutes later, his bottle was empty, he was burped and ready to go back to sleep. His mother softly rubbed his back and slowly walked back to her own room. Sara smiled at the sight of her wife cuddled under the covers. She settled herself and their sleeping son onto her own side of the bed. Not even a minute later, all three of them were fast asleep.

 

\- Later that morning -

 

Felicity groaned as she was pulled from her sleep by the light coming through the blinds. “Mmm Sara...James is about to wake up soon for his diaper change” the groggy computer hacker mumbled. She looked up to her wife and grinned softly.

 

The canary was lying comfortably on her back with her hands securely wrapped around their son. Felicity couldn’t help but coo at the tiny boy on his mother’s stomach and grabbed her phone to take a picture.

 

“Huh what?” Sara jerked awake at the click of the camera and tightened her hold on her son. “Warn a girl, babe. Don’t wanna drop the kid”

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie! You guys just looked so cute”

 

“Thanks babe. I’m just glad he stayed put the rest of the night. I was kind of afraid he would fall”

 

“I don’t think you had anything to worry about. You had a pretty secure hold on him” the younger blonde reassured her and gave her lover a kiss.

 

“I hope I didn’t squeeze him too hard. I don’t know what I would do if he got hurt”

 

“He’s safe, Sara. You’re his mom. I’m his mama. We’ll work together to make sure of that. Plus...if we’re ever having trouble with that...we have Team Arrow and the Heir to the Demon behind us” Felicity giggled at the small smile that graced her wife’s face. She placed her hand on top of her wife’s hand that was gently rubbing their son’s back.

 

“I know. I just want to keep him safe”

 

“He’s safe. He’s right here in your arms...and so am I. With your arms wrapped around us? We’ll always be safe”

 

“I love you. Both of you” Sara murmured into her lover’s hair. Her embrace around the two loves of her life tightened.

 

“We love you too, babe” Felicity grinned impishly and burrowed herself deeper into the older woman’s embrace. “Now how about James and I rest for a few minutes while you go make us some pancakes? With extra syrup!”

  
Her laughter couldn’t be contained as she watched Sara groan loudly and make to get up.


End file.
